Mejor dile humilde
by ClaudiaDaro
Summary: Ni modo, nos casamos con el presupuesto que tengamos. [ Amourshipping ]


_*cjjjjjj* *shhhhh*_ Hola... _*shhhh*_...Hola... _*cjjjj*_... estúpida cosa... _*cjjj*_...¿Hola? ¿Hola? _*cjjjj*_...¡Listo! ¡Hola, Serena! Si estás viendo esta grabación es porque te acabas de casar conmigo. Estoy seguro que te habrás sorprendido por todo lo que pasó. Sabes que te amo y que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Iré detallando todas las cosas que hize aquí, espero que te guste. Y si no...pues ya te casaste conmigo, no se aceptan devoluciones.

.

.

.

.

—¡Maestro de Ceremonias! Soy el indicado para eso. Con gusto te ayudo, Ash, y no pienses en pagarme, eres mi amigo.

—Muchas Gracias, Cilan, no se cómo agradecerte.

—Sirve Rollos Primavera y seré feliz.

—¡Hecho!

Ash todavía se reía de él por hacer todo eso solo. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo se organizaba una boda, y mucho menos dinero para realizarla. Pero estaba enamorado, el amor lo había idiotizado (Misty se lo dijo) y hacía ya cuatro meses que le había pedido matrimonio a Serena y no se casaban aún por tener pocas monedas en la cuenta compartida.

Así que, un día que disfrutaba viendo el vuelo de una bolsa plástica por no tener nada mejor que hacer, decidió como buen adulto independiente que era.

—¡Pikachu! No necesito una boda con muchas cosas, solo quiero a mi familia y a mis amigos ahí. Sé que Serena se merece más, pero nuestro presupuesto es... humilde. Y ya le pedí matrimonio hace meses.

El pokemon movió las orejas y habló lo que Ash tradujo como un: "estoy de acuerdo, eso no debe de impedirles nada. Sirve refresco de frutas."

—Vamos a pedirle a nuestros amigos que nos ayuden a organizarla. ¡Necesitamos muchas cosas...!

—...

—...

—...

—Mejor vamos a preguntarle a mi mamá.

Y la señora Delia le dio una lista de cosas básicas que debía tener, y de paso le pidió que sirva bocadillos de mantequilla.

—A ver qué dice...¿Maestro de Ceremonias? Eso se lo pregunto a Cilan.

Y cuando obtuvo su sí, se fue a visitar a Dawn.

—¡Hola, Dawn!

—¡Ash, me alegro de verte!

—¡Que suerte que vine también!

—¡May! No sabía que estabas aquí. Creo que les puedo pedir el favor a las dos.

—¿Favor? -Dawn arqueó una ceja - ¿Qué favor?

—Es que necesito a alguien que decore el lugar para mi boda.

—¿Esa boda que nunca sucede? -se burló May - ¿Esa boda que se pospone cada mes?

—Si se pospone es porque no tengo dinero. -se defendió.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonce sigues sin dinero?

—Por eso les estoy pidiendo que me ayuden.

May y Dawn se miraron unos segundos y sonrieron con cariño al nervioso amigo suyo.

—Bien, te ayudamos completamente gratis.

Ash pensó que si se lanzaba a darle un beso a Dawn estaría engañando a Serena, así que se contuvo.

—No pongas esa cara de sorpresa, somos tus amigas.

—Y las mejores ¿Verdad? - May sí que lo abrazó- Ah, pero debes servir bollos de canela.

—Hecho. Ahora tengo que irme.

—¡Espera, no te puedes ir!

—¡Tienes que decirnos qué color quieres para la boda!

—¿Color? Pensé que siempre es blanco.

—Sí, pero tienes que decirnos qué blanco. ¿Quieres blanco hueso, humo, perla o arena?

—Yo te recomiendo un blanco luz, es un blanco no tan blanco, pero el mejor blanco.

Ash sonrió para no gritar de confusión.

—Mi mejor amiga Dawn.

Y la rodeó con un brazo para relajar en ambiente y enojar a May que ya estaba pensando en renunciar a la decoración.

—Escucha, quiero que pienses que te vas a casar tú y nada más. Decóralo como quieras...

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Una boda con rosas por todos lados!

—...pero que tu novio está igual de quebrado que yo.

—...ay.

Ash aprovechó para irse mientras May se moría de la risa al ver el modo suicida en la que Dawn entraba. Pero dejémoslo ahí, recuerda que a esa chica le importa las apariencias.

Ash tachó su lista y sonrió al ver lo poco que le quedaba conseguir.

—Pikachu, sólo nos falta los fotógrafos y camarógrafos. Creo que tres son suficientes. ¡Ya tengo tres ideas!

.

.

.

—Primero vamos a avisarle a Gary para que después no me diga que no puede ir.

.

.

—¡El doctor Oak!

—¡Pero miren, si es Ash!

—Solo vine para avisarte que me caso en...una semana. El día te lo aviso después.

—¿Qué?

—Que a partir de hoy no quedes nada con nadie porque tienes que asistir.

Gary recostó la espalda en su sillón de cuero y dejó salir una risa descomunal.

—Estoy muy ocupado ésta semana, pero asistiré a tu boda porque eres mi amigo.

—Gracias, Ga-...

—Y porque quiero verte con el traje ese que se parece a un Empoleon.

—¡Beh!

—Y aunque sepa que esa cáscara de limón que está flotando ahora mismo en ese charco puede ser mejor marido que tú. A pesar de eso, voy a ir.

—Estoy seguro que le encantará verte a Serena. -ironizó

—La linda Serena, Serena la linda. Si ella te quiere entonces no eres tan feo.

—... _Amistad_.

Ash salió del lugar feliz y enojado, y se fue a buscar a sus tres camarógrafos profesionales.

Para su fortuna Hau aceptó, siempre y cuando sirvieran malasadas; igual Kiawe, siempre y cuando sirvieran algo con sus quesos.  
Ahora sólo le queda enfrentarse contra la bestia. Gladion no era la bestia como algunos decían, pero por tener un rostro pensador se lo imaginaban así.

—¡Alola, Gladion!

Que su millonario amigos le sonriera le tranquilizó de sobremanera. Así que aprovechó su buen humor para ir directo, de frente, al toque, sin pensarlo, así todo temerario.

—Quería decirte que me voy a casar y no tengo mucho dinero para una boda.

Gladion le clavó la mirada esmeralda y calculadora, como medio entendiendo la cosa.

—Y quería saber si tú...

No se diga más, el presidente sacó una chequera y empezó a escribir con rapidez.

—Ash, no me gusta que me quieran pedir dinero y le den mil rodeos.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡No te estoy pidiendo dinero!

Y supo que era verdad cuando lo vio bien ofendido.

—No me llegó ninguna invitación tampoco.

—Es que la estoy haciendo solo, Serena no sabe nada.

Ahí sí que Gladion se permitió ser curioso.

—¿Le estás haciendo una boda sorpresa?

—¡Si!- respondió todo orgulloso - y quiero que seas el camarógrafo número tres. Eres el indicado para eso, tienes un increíble control sobre tí.

Gladion se acomodó el flequillo mientras pensaba y subió los hombros en plan "siempre hay una primera vez para todo".

—Muy bien, solo tengo que estar en un lado de la iglesia y capturar el momento con la cámara. No hay problema con eso.

—Y en la fiesta, no te olvides de grabar la fiesta.

Gladion se rió con elegancia.

—Ya te lo dije. Sólo en la iglesia, no quiero que me vean con una cámara en una fiesta grande. No me gustan.

—¡Pero si vas a cócteles casi todos los días!

—Eso es otra cosa. En la fiesta me voy a tener que mover por todos lados con una cámara y eso es vergonzoso .

—Pero...mi gran momento...¿pero sí te quedarás en toda la fiesta, verdad?

—Tal vez unas horas para felicitarlos.

Ash lo miró ceñudo.

—Me quedaría más tiempo en tu fiesta pero tengo el tiempo muy ajustado con la entrega de informes de la fundación.

—Te voy a dar cuatro razones para quedarte hasta el amanecer:  
Uno, soy tu amigo y sólo me caso una vez. Dos, la fundación es tuya y la manejas como te dé la gana. Tres, tal vez Serena no te conozca mucho pero le caes bien y por último, ¿ves mi mano levantada y estirada hacia el frente?

—Sí.

—¿Ves cómo la subo y la bajo?

—Sí.

—Ese frente es una pantalla por donde nos estan leyendo, porque una chica ha escrito esto y alguien lo está leyendo, y la vida que tienes no es verdad, es mentira, y no tienes nada que perder porque no existes, por eso te vas a amanecer con nosotros.

—...

—¿Verdad que tengo razón?

—..., pero sirve mojitos.

Ash salió victorioso una vez más. Le dio una palmadita en la espalda y le dijo que ya le avisaría qué dia se casaba.

.

.

.

.

—Brock, Misty, siéntense por favor.

—Ash Ketchum elegante y serio, qué novedad.

—No seas así, Misty, estoy enserio.

Brock sonrió divertido porque las costumbres nunca se perdían y relajó el ambiente.

—Bueno, dinos qué pasa.

—No la haré larga. Me caso y no tengo dinero.

—Pobre Serena.

—¡Sh! Y solo ustedes pueden ser mis...no, mejor en orden. Brock, se mi padrino de bodas.

Si estuvieras ahí hubieras oído el gritito de emoción que Brock soltó, aunque lo ocultó bien tras una enorme sonrisa. Podría decirte que casi llora, pero se controló y se lanzó a abrazar a Ash, claro que se controló, claro que sí.

—Y Misty, quiero que tú seas...

 _—¡Me va a pedir que sea la Dama de Honor! ¡Por Arceus, me va pedir que sea la dama de honor! ¡Kyaa! ¡Ash, te quiero!_

—Quiero que seas el guardaespaldas, ya sabes, para sacar a los...¡AH!

—¡Vete de mi gimnasio, vete ya!

No te preocupes, al final Ash solo bromeaba y sí le dijo que sea la Dama de Honor. Y como agradecimiento, Misty le puso hielo para que se le borre la marca de la bofetada bien bonita que le dio.

.

.

.

.  
.

El día llegó.

Y Serena todavía no sabía nada.

Y Ash sí tenía su traje que se parecía a un Empoleon.

—Hau, Kiawe, Gladion. Por favor graben todo, no quiero perder nada de nada.

Ash sí que parecía gelatina. A Brock le daban ganas de bailar todavía por ser el padrino, Gladion todavía se felicitaba por darle de regalo de bodas el ofrecer mojitos, Hau quería ya comerse esa Malasada que le juraba amor eterno y Cilan seguía practicando su discurso.

—¡Ya no tiembles!

Dawn y May le regañaron mientras miraban satisfechas cómo habían hecho un excelente trabajo en el decorado. Eso sí, eligieron blanco hueso porque era un blanco bien bonito.

Faltaban apenas dos horas para el gran día y Serena seguía sin saber nada.

—Misty debe estar con ella, espero que le crea y se ponga el vestido de novia.

—Sí que te sale todo bien sin pensar -Gladio aún le tenía un poquito de envidia - Planear tu boda solo, desde tu boda hasta la luna de miel.

Ash puso una cara de darse cuenta tarde de algo importante.

—... ¡la luna! ¡Se me olvidó donde estaremos los dos!

Gladion no quería decir que se alegraba porque al fin algo le salía mal aún como protagonista, así que se apenó y pensó en sus firmes propósitos de enmienda. Así que decidió ayudarlo una vez mas.

—Hotel Country Club, te doy mi habitación. Para tu buena suerte pedí cama matrimonial.

Ash pensó firmemente en casarse con él y ya no con Serena.

—Ya no se cómo agradecer tu ayuda, eres un buen amigo. Pero no quiero que hagas doble registro, si de verdad me quieres regalar eso, entonces puedes pedirme la habitación de al lado.

—No, puedes tenerla. No estoy dispuesto a enterarme cómo le dices a tu esposa _darling let me treasure you all the night._

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

—¡Te ves preciosa!

Misty sonreía mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera casi queriendo gritar por las prisas.

—Me encanta este vestido, me gustaría llevarlo el dia de mi boda.

Los suspiros de Serena le indicaron que no eligió Ash mejor fecha para casarse.

—Yo también pienso que deberías usarlo ese día. Muy bien, vamos a maquillarte para ver cómo te verías de verdad en tu boda.

—Espera, hoy hiciste muchas cosas por mí. Desde el sauna, duchas, peinado y ahora el vestido para fingir que me caso. Mejor nos detenemos.

—Tonterías. Vamos a maquillarte rápido.

—¡Pero...!

—¡Que te metas a ese cuarto, mujer! ¡Métete o te meto, rápido!

.

.

.

— _Vamos...Misty, ya están llegando..._

.

.  
.

—¡Ahora sí que te ves hermosa!

Serena llevaba ya tres horas con Misty, soportando el revoloteo de su amiga que intentaba que se viera como una novia, yendo de un lado a otro y llenándola de perfumes y adornos baratos (sin ofender, es que eso era).

—Muy bien, listo, bonito, ahora tengo que quitarme todo.

—¡No! ¡Necesitas fotos! ¡Y quiero que te las tomes en los prados de Kalos.

—¿¡En los prados!? - Serena se horrorizó - ¡Si alguien me ve así me moriré de vergüenza!

—¡Nadie te va a ver! ¡Súbete al carro!

—¡Por favor no!

La mirada matadora de Misty hizo que se terminara por meter al auto entre temblores de vergüenza.

.

.

.

—No puede ser...

De repente, las manos y el corazón le comenzaron a temblar, latía a mil por hora. No era un prado vacío, estaba lleno, decorado, con gente.

 _Gente._

Su mandíbula tiembla y no sabe qué pensar cuando Misty decía por teléfono "ya llegamos".

El cochero abrió la puerta y Grace, su madre, aparece delante de ella vistiendo el traje que solo usaba para las ocasiones más importantes, y la toma del brazo para ayudarla a bajar.

Serena siente que está a punto de desmayarse.

—Muy hermosa, Ash estará feliz-intenta animarla.

No lo consigue, claro. Eso sólo la pone aún más nerviosa, confundida, desorientada. Sus piernas fallan, no las siente, es una pesadilla.

— _Eso, eso, una pesadilla, quiero tanto casarme con Ash que..._

Aún pensando, su madre camina para guiarla al altar y le sonríe.

Pero Serena no puede sonreír. Respira con dificultad, quiere calmar la ansiedad en su confundido corazón y siente que ya no puede respirar cuando una melodía _bastante_ parecida a una _marcha_ _nupcial_ comienza a sonar.

Inspecciona a la multitud aunque se siente abrumada: estan todos sus amigos que le sonríen, los pokemon, familiares, mozos.

Y entre ellos, el padre, el padrino, los nervios, la expectación, en medio de ellos, aparece Ash.

Allí, en el altar, está Ash.

Serena se olvida del mundo al verlo. Su corazón se acelera hasta doler y aprieta el brazo de su madre por el repentino mareo. Cuando ella la escuchó luchando por respirar, no pudo evitar empezar a llorar en silencio.

La mirada de Ash es diferente.

—Cuídala mucho -Grace le entrega su mano enguantada al entrenador- Hazla feliz.

Entonces Serena reacciona al sentir que su mano es tomada con suavidad. Ash se peinó con cuidado ese día, su perfume encandila y está más atractivo de lo normal.

—¡Sorpresa!

Él ríe por tremendos gritos que se pegaron los invitados, entonces Serena termina de reaccionar y lo abraza por el susto, los nervios, la felicidad, las lágrimas que quieren salir.

—Lo sabía, te ves preciosa económica.

Serena pone los ojos en blanco.

—Tarado, la asustas - la bella dama de honor hizo presencia. -Felicidades, Serena. Ash hizo esto solito.

—Es verdad -Brock tambien ayudó - quería darte una boda aunque no tuviera cómo pagarla. Disfruta tu humilde boda.

—Sí, mejor dile humilde.

Dawn y May hablaron desde su primera fila — ¡Y todos ayudamos! ¡Felicidades!

Era demasiado, su corazón estaba demasiado lleno. Serena no dejó de abrazarlo, sintiendo que si lo miraba a los ojos, lloraría. Ash solo le besó la frente una y otra vez, casi adorando lo indefensa que se miraba.

—El novio quiere decirle unas cuantas palabras a la novia antes de que hable el padre. Puedes comenzar, Ash.

Cilan le guiñó el ojo para tranquilizarlo. El novió torció la boca por el repentino nerviosismo, pero comenzó.

La separó con delicadeza, quedando frente a ella, tomando sus manos con ternura.

—Siempre me gustó aprender. Desde que empecé mi viaje siempre quería descubrir más y más hasta que habían muy pocas cosas que no supiera. Pero me enamoré de tí y tuve que reconocer que había muchas cosas que ignoraba. Eres diferente a mí, cuando me besaste empezé a tener nuevas experiencias con mis emociones. Conocí el miedo, cuando te miraba en peligro era un miedo diferente, más desesperante y raro. También conocí qué era sentirse celoso y...ejem, mejor no lo explico porque ya me estoy enojando.

Todo el público empezó a reír por tal declaración. Ash solo bajó el rostro por la vergüenza (y porque de verdad se enojó cuando recordó a ese tipo que le...eso para otro momento.)

—También descubrí que se puede tener muchas más felicidad. Despertaba y decía "la voy a ver" y ya no podía dejar de sonreír.

Esta vez fue Serena la que bajó el rostro.

—Y por último, descubrí que puedo organizar bodas. ¿Te gusta cómo quedó?

Los invitados tuvieron diferentes reacciones, desde suspiros y "awwws", cuando Serena abrazó a Ash con fuerza, dándole un beso en la mejilla y sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Ella movió un poco la cabeza para quedar cerca a su oído y susurrar con dulzura. —¡ _Quiero llorar de emoción, me haces muy feliz!_

— _Perdón, si hubiera tenido más dinero te compraba el maquillaje que no chorrea._

Serena solo ríe más y acaricia sus labios que desde hace rato desea besar, igual que él. Ash ríe entre dientes, mientras el padre se coloca y empieza a hablar.

Ash sí tuvo para pagarle al padre, menos mal. Pero fue el hombre consciente, eso sí, y le cobró lo mínimo.

Y poco a poco, los nervios de ambos se esfuman y el estrés se evapora. Y Ash siente que algo en él quiere salir y gritar que es muy feliz, sobre todo al sentir la pequeña mano de Serena apretar con cariño la suya, con ese brillo especial en sus ojos azules.

Y no se contiene cuando ambos dicen el "sí acepto" y se voltea para besarla.

Podía jurar sentirla sonreír contra su boca.

Tenía razón, serían felices, a su manera.

Y en la fiesta no se separaron nunca. Ella no dejaba de sorprenderse por todo. Incluso los estaban grabando y fotografiando.

Los regalos llovieron (literal, Cilan pensó que sería más dramático y por su culpa se rompieron dos jarrones) y cuando partieron el pastel y tuvieron su tiempo de vals un dos tres un dos tres, dieron las tres de la mañana.

Besarla, había aprendido a nunca dejar de hacerlo. Sabe que ese día en especial se lo puede demostrar de mil formas. A veces se pregunta porqué la quiere tanto, pero cuando la ve frente a él, cuando la descubre bella y sincera, con su cabello suelto y sus ojos que desbordan amor, se siente cautivado, y sabe que la ama profundamente. Pero cuando la rodea con sus brazos y empieza a besarla tímidamente, cuando ella hace bailar sus dedos sobre su piel, se enamora más y siente que solo quiere dormir en sus brazos.

Aun así, la besa en los labios una y otra vez

 _Así que, amor, ¿esperaste mucho por mí?_

 _Esperé mucho por tí, amor._

* * *

 _HI!_

 _Queria participar en el amourcanonweek pero no se pudo. Así que es la razón por la que no actualicé Good Luck._

 _Fragmento_ _de_ _una escena eliminada de Good Luck. Por eso está todo apresurado porque falta pulir. Lo triste que en wattpad si lo editaré, aquí...no :D_

 _Bueno, los que me conocen saben que soy en romance un cero, prefería una boda algo absurda a una sería y llena de amor, creo que esas abundan, así que contribuiré con este. No se asusten, soy así(?_


End file.
